Oppa, Can You See Me?
by clarakyumin
Summary: Bisakah kau melihatku lebih dari yang kau lihat sekarang? Apa begitu susah menganggapku sebagai orang yang berarti buatmu? Oppa...bisakah? Bisakah sebentar saja kau berhenti membicarakannya?/GS/KYUMIN/Part 7/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**Oppa~Can You See Me?**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).**

**.**

"Hahahahahaha...Oppa, kejar aku kalau bisaa~" Terdengar gelak tawa yeoja berumur 7 tahun yang sedang berlarian sambil sesekali melirik kebelakang.

"Ya! Minnie-ah, tunggu aku!"

"Annie...aku tidak mau! Ayolaah Oppa, begini saja Oppa tidak bisa mengejarku..hahahaha. Ayo Oppa, lebih cepat lagi.."

"Ais, Minnie, aku sudah tidak kuat lagii. Capeek!" Namja yang sedari tadi mengejar yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin atau Minnie ini mengeluh capek sambil memegang perutnya yang berdenyut sakit, melihat Minnie yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"Aiish, Oppaa kau payah sekali! Ayolah Oppa.."

"Minniee...aku ...tidak k..kuat la- ARRRRGHH" Namja berambut coklat itu hanya bisa berlutut dan mengerang kesakitan melihat Minnie terus berlari.

"OPPAAA!" Minnie berbalik kebelakang dan berteriak melihat orang sedari tadi berlari dengannya sudiah berlutut sempurna dengan wajah tertunduk. "Oppa! Waeyo Oppa?!" Ucapnya dengan nada polos tapi bisa dilihat jelas ada perasaan khwatir di raut mukanya itu.

"ARRRGH" Dia tidak menjawab, hanya terus mengerang kesakitan dan semakin menekan sisi perutnya yang sakit.

"Hiks..Oppa.. hiks..Oppa kenapa? Hiks.." Yeoja yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini hanya menunduk dan menangis, bingun harus berbuat apa dengan keadaan ini.

"Min- " 'BRUUUK' Namja itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Tak ada lagi suara kesakitan yang keluar dari nada bicaranya. Tak ada lagi raut wajah yang kesakitan itu. Pingsan. Namja itu tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

"OPPAA..Sadar Oppaaa..Hiks..Oppa..bangun.." Minnie yang panik hanya bisa terus menangis dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan namja tadi.

.

.

'Tit..tit..tit'

Tidak ada suara lagi. Tidak ada gelak tawa yang lepas dari yeoja tadi. Hanya bunyi dari alat rumah sakit di ruangan namja itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Nama namja itu Kyuhyun. Namja yang tadinya mengerang kesakitan, namja yang sedari tadi berlarian mengejar yeoja kecil itu, namja yang sekarang terbaring lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Tidak lupa dengan yeoja kecil yang sudah terlelap sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Terlihat jejak basah di pipi putih meronanya itu.

"nnnghh..." Yeoja yang sedari tadi tidur itu terbangun merasakan tangan namja ada disampingnnya bergerak.

Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi telah bangun hanya bisa melihat Minnie tertidur sambil tersenyum, sebelum tangannya tak sengaja bergerak pelan dan membangunkan Minnie. "Sudah bangu nde?"

"Oppa! Akhirnya kau bangun Oppa! Hiks..jangan begini lagi Oppa, jangan seperti tadi lagi Oppa. Minnie tidak bisa melihat Oppa seperti tadi lagi..jebal Oppa.. hiks~" Minnie memeluk Kyuhyun dan sesekali terisak pelan.

"Anni..Oppa tak apa Minnie chagia. Hanya kelelahan saja karna lari tadi. Kau juga tahukan bagaimana kondisi tubuhku?"

"Mianhae Oppa.."

"Gwenchana Chagiya, tapi jangan begitu lagi yaa.."

"Umm.." Minnie mengangguk lucu dan mulai terseyum sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

**_Aku ingin membencimu karna aku tak dapat melihatmu berbahagia dengan cinta yang kuberikan.._**

**_Aku membiarkanmu pergi tanpa tahu mengapa itu terjadi dan sekarang perasaan itupun t'lah hilang._**

**_Sungguh sangat sulit untuk melupakanmu, walau aku tahu itu tak mungkin.. _**

**_Tolong tinggal di dekatku.._**

.

.

8 tahun~

.

Sungmin pov~

Aku menyukainya. Kian lama rasa ini menjadi lebih dan lebih. 'Oppa`, bisakah kau merasakannya? Dada ini sakit Oppa, tidak bisa menampungnya.'

"Minnieah~"

"Umm? " Aku berbalik lalu tersenyum manis. "Ada apa Oppa?"

"Kau sedang buat apa Chagiaya..?" Lelaki yang berdiri di hadapanku ini tersenyum lalu mengelus kepalaku.

"Hanya membaca buku Oppa~" Ucapku menatapnya.

"Tidak makan?"

"Anni.. Masih kenyang Oppa."

"Isssh..Ya! pergilah makan... Aku tak mau pipimu ini jadi tepos." Dia menunduk dan mencubit pipiku keras.

"Arrrgh...Appo Oppa.." Ucapku cemberut dan menarik tangannya. Alhasil pandangan kami bertemu.

Deg.

'Tuhan, kenapa rasa ini harus muncul lagi disaat seperti ini.'

Kami masih saling memandang. Ada tatapan lain di sana. Tapi apa? 'Aku tak mengerti Oppa.'

Matanya masih memandangku, tapi senyumnya mulai mengembang. 'Oppa~ haruskah kau memakai senyum itu? haruskah kau memperlihatkan senyummu itu padaku Oppa?'

"Cantiknyaaaa.."kami mendongak saat mendengar teriakan dari orang- orang yang tak jauh dari kami. Seohyun.

Kyu oppa kembali berdiri tegak seperti posisi semula dan melihat ke arah pandangan orang-orang sekarang. Mata Kyu oppa masih tak beralih dari sana, tatapannya tajam tapi lembut. Tangan kanannya terulur memegang dada kirinya.

Deg.

'Apa yang sekarang kau rasakan sekarang Oppa? Apa sama dengan perasaanku selama ini? Oppa~ kenapa kau memberinya tatapan seperti itu? '

.

Normal pov~

.

"Minnie...1 minggu lagi acara kelulusanku. Datang nde?" Tidak teasa sebentar lagi Kyuhyun lulus dan akan segera pindah dari sekolah yang ia dan Minnie tempati sekarang. Mendengar itu, ada sedikit rasa kecewa Minnie mengingat Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi-pulang sekolah bersamanya lagi. Itu artinya waktunya bersama Kyuhyun akan semakin berkurang.

"Nde Kyu Oppa..mmm..Tapi apakah tak apa-apa? Nanti aku cuman mengganggu acaramu dengan chingu-chingumu Oppa."

"Aiish...annio, kau tidak akan mengganggu Minnie-ah." Kyuhyun memegang pipi Minnie, sambil mengelusnya lembut.

"umm...baiklah Oppa, Minnie bakalan datang."

"Nde...Gomawa Minnie Chagia. " Kyuhyun mengelus lembut rambut pirang coklat Minnie. Matanya menerawang wajah yeoja yang waktu itu dia lihat bersama Minnie. "Minnie..Apa kau tahu yeoja yang waktu itu kita lihat di taman? yang berna-"

"Yang bernama Seohyun? Yang baru saja pindah dari Jepang? yang-" Minnie tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. 'yang kau tatap itu Oppa, yang tidak pernah lepas dari padanganmu jika ia lewat di dekat kita? Yang pasti sudah mencuri hatimu Oppa, yang membuatku semakin tersiksa dengan perasaan ini Oppa. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menanyakanya? untuk apa kau tanya tentang dia Oppa?' Lirih sungmin dalam hati melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Minnie?" Kyuhyun yang tak menangkap raut kecewa Minnie melanjutkan percakapan mereka dengan girang.

"Nde. Tapi aku tak tahu banyak tentang dia." Minnie yang tidak ingin memperlihatkan raut kecewanya hanya membalas dengan singkat dan tatapan yang tidak ingin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Bisakah kau membantuku Minnie? Tolong cari tahu tentang dia, bisakah?"

"A..Annioo..Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Lagi pula kau yang menyukainya. Kenapa haarus aku yang repot?" Minnie yang tidak ingin terlibat dan membuat dirinya lebih sakit lagi, tidak berniat untuk meng-iya-kan permintaaan Kyu.

"Ayolaah Minnie...Tolong aku.. ! Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim, mau ya?"

".." Minnie hanya menatapnya. Ada rasa sedih, kecewa, kasihan, sakit yang bercampur disana. 'Oppa, apa kau begitu menyukainya sampai seperti ini? Apakah dia sudah memenuhi hatimu sampai sejauh ini? Apakah tidak ada yang tersisa untukku Oppa?'

"Nde Oppa." Minnie enggan sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Gomawa Minnie-ah, Kau memang yeojdongsaengku yang paling baik. Aku menyayangimu."

Deg.

**TBC.**

**Annyeong Chingudeul semuanyaaa...**

**Yang lihat FFku yang Gaje ini, dan sudah baca, Gomawo..^^**

**membosakan nde?**

**review please?**

**Saranghae Readers,**

**Clara Eduardo Wijaya**


	2. Chapter 2

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**Oppa~Can You See Me?**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).**

**.**

Normal POV~

.

Hari ini Minnie berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah sendiri tanpa di temani oleh Kyuhyun. Namja itu libur setelah mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah, UAN, UAS, dan segala perbaikannya.

Minnie tampak lesu dan murung setelah sampai ke sekolah.

'Apakah hari-hari berikutnya akan begini?' Lirih Minnie dalam hati mengingat takkan ada yang akan menemaninya lagi.

'Teeeeet...Teeeet...Teeet' Bunyi suara bel sekolah -tanda masuk- segera membangunkan Minnie dari lamunannya. Minnie masih tampak mesum sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Park Songsaengnim telah masuk bersama namja berpakaian rapi dan membuat seluruh kelas tepukau olehnya kecuali Minnie pastinya yang masih setia melamun.

"Annyeong..Selamat pagi semuanya." Park songsaengnim mulai berbicara, membuat seluruh kelas yang tadinya ribut karena namja yang ada disamping Park songsaengnim, menjadi diam.

"Selamat pagiiiii Songasaengniiiim~" Jawab serempak isi(?) kelas tersebut.

"Begini, 1 bulan kedepan saya tidak bisa mengajar kalian, saya ingin dinas keluar kota. Sebagai pengganti saya, Choi songsaengnim di sebelah saya ini akan membimbing kalian. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda..." Park songsaengnim berucap panjang lebar dan memberi pengarahan, agar namja yang di sampingnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo..Choi Siwon imnida...Saya akan menggantikan Park Songsaengnim selama masa dinasnya keluar kota. Mohon bantuan kalian semua." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat seluruh kelas kembali terpukau.

Minnie yang sedari tadi melamun akhirnya sadar setelah mendengar nama asing dan keributan dari seluruh teman kelasnya. 'Tampaan..' Komentar pertama Minnie dalam hati melihat guru barunya itu.

.

Pelajaran di kelas itu berlangsung dengan amat menyenangkan -menurut se-isi kelas- tapi tidak dengan Minnie yang membenci pelajaran ini -Matematika-.

"Baiklah, siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan ini akan mendapatkan bonus poin tambahan dan boleh duduk. Sedangkan yang tidak bisa mengerjakannya akan saya beri hukuman yang saya yakin takkan kalian suka." Ujar guru baru itu setelah mencatat soal di papan.

"Huuu.." Respon seisi kelas tersebut kecuali Minnie yang sedari tadi memang tidak memerhatikan saat pelajaran itu di mulai. Minnie hanya sibuk melamun dan sesekali melirik keluar jendela.

"Yang saya tunjuk harus naik dan mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan ini." Guru itu melirik semua isi kelas dan melihat Minnie yang memang sedari tadi -ehem- menarik perhatiannya itu sedang melamun dan sama sekali tak melihat pelajarannya, mulai tersenyum. "Yeoja yang sedari tadi melamun dan duduk di dekat jendela, silahkan maju."

Minnie yang merasakan ada yang tidak enak (?), segera sadar dan melirik Choi songsaengnim yang ada di depan kelas itu. "N...nde?" Ucapnya takut-takut.

"Bisakah kau maju dan mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan ini?" Choi songsaengnim muali tersenyum geli melihat sikap Minnie yang mulai gelagapan.

"AAA..Annie Songsaengnim. Sa..Saya tid..tidak bisa mengerjakannya." Minnie yang bangkit berdiri , sedikit membungkuk-tanda minta maaf- dan mulai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mendapatkan hukuman. Hmm..siapa namamu?"Choi songsaengnim memotong pembicaraannya dan bertanya pada Minnie.

"Le..Lee Sungmin songsaengnim."

"Baiklah, Lee Sungmin, sepulang sekolah kau harus bertemu padaku. Awas sampai kau lari. Sekarang, kau boleh duduk." Ucap Choi Songsaengnim lagi.

"Nde, songsaengnim." Balas Minnie lirih.

.

.

**_Tak ada yang berubah selain aku sendiri,aku coba pilih jalan yang lain untuk mencari penggantimu_**

**_Namun bernafas pun terasa sulit,Deritaku pun semakin dalam _**

**_Sepertinya aku tak dapat menghapusmu dari pikiranku._**

**_Bisakah kau membantu ku?_**

.

Minnie berjalan sempoyongan menuju jalan rumahnya. Nasehat dan hukuman Choi Songsaengnim tadi membuatnya semakin lesu dan lemas.

Tidak terasa, Minnie telah sampai di depan rumah. Rumah yang tampak sederhana dan asri(?) ini telah ia tinggali bersama keluarganya sejak Minnie di lahirkan. Disaat itu Minnie bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tua 2 tahun dari pada Minnie dan berjanji akan terus bersama. Itulah sebabnya Minnie memilih sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Minnie melirik rumah yang yang berada beberapa langkah saja dengan rumahnya. Ada rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba muncul, saat menyadari dia sama sekali belum bertemu anak dari pemilik rumah tersebut. Kyuhyun.

"Haaaaahh~~" Minnie menarik nafasnya dalam dan kuat sambil terus menatap rumah tersebut.

Minnie mulai berjalan gontai lagi saat menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukanya secara perlahan.

"Aku pulang~" Kata pertama yang Minnie ucapkan saya memasuki rumahnya itu.

"Annyeong Minnie, kau sudah pulang..Bagaimana keadaan sekolahmu hari ini?" Yeoja paruh baya yang melihat anaknya sudah pulang itu, segera mendekati Minnie dan bertanya tentang keadaanya sekolahnya tadi.

"Annyeong Eomma, di sekolah biasa saja Eomma, tidak ada yang spesial menurutku. Aku naik dulu Eomma~" Minnie yang tidak ingin bicara banyak langsung menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 itu.

"Ah! Eomma..mulai besok aku akan diberi pelajaran tambahan -sebagai hukuman- di rumah ,Eomma. Jadi besok Songsaengnim-ku akan datang." Ucap Minnie mengingat malas perkatan songsaengnimnya tadi.

"Hmm..Nde." Jawab Eomma Minnie mengerti.

.

.

"Bruuk.." Minnie sengaja membuang tasnya dan membuang dirinya di atas kasur empuk tempat tidurnya.

Yeoja yang memilik bibir berbentuk M itu mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya dan melepaskan penatnya. Dia menerawang memandang diding atas rumahnya itu, tubuh mungilnya sangat lelah dan penat.

Dia mulai memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat itu dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

"Minnie-ah.." Panggil seseorang yang membangunkan Minnie.

"Nggghhh~" Minnie bergerak lucu dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Minnie chagia~ bangun nde?" Namja yang di kenal sebagai Kyuhyun itu mengelus kepala Minnie lembut. Dan yang di panggil akhirnya bangun juga. Mengerjap lucu melihat namja yang dia cintai ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Oppa~ Oppa sejak kapan disini?" Minnie yang tadi masih berbaring, sekarang di atas tempat tidur memandang Kyuhyun.

"Annie, hanya kangen denganmu Minnie-ah" Kyuhyun yang tersenyum evil memandang Minnie sambil mengedipkan satu matanya genit.

"Ya! Oppa..jangan menggodaku." Ujar Minnie yang cemberut -terlihat lucu dimata Kyuhyun- dan pura-pura ngambek.

"Hhahaha..Minnie jangan marah doong." Kyuhyun mulai tidak enak melihat Minnie yang merubah raut wajahnya, ikut ketakuan dan membujuk Minnie yang berbalik membelakanginya.

"Tidak. Minnie tidak marah," Masih tetap memebelakangi Kyuhyun . "Hanya NGAMBEKK!"Minnie berbalik sebentar dan berteriak di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aiiih..Minnie yaa..aku disini cuma mau bertanya soal keadaanmu." Kyuhyun menunduk dan mulai melangkah menjauh. "Aku pulang saja."

" ...jangan pulang ndee...Minnie ngga ngambek lagi kok..hehe." Sergap Minnie menahan Kyuhyun dan tertawa garing.

"Naahh..gitu doong." Kyuhyun membalas dengan mencubit pipi Minnie.

.

.

"Ooo..jadi tadi Minnie dihukum karna ngga bisa kerjain soal matematikanya? Terus, songsaengnim baru itu kasih hukuman apa?" Kyuhyun dan Minnie sedang asik membicarakan tentang guru baru yang memberikan hukuman pada Minnie.

"Minnie harus ikut bimbingan belajarnya, sampai Minnie bisa ngerjain semua soal matematika yang dia kasih. Menyebalkan! Padahalkan Minnie ngga suka sama pelajaran Matematika." Jawab Minnie kekanakan, yang di sambut dengan senyum Kyuhyun -dan Minnie suka itu-.

"Minnie-ah, cobalah menyukai pelajaran matematika. Lagi pula tidak sesusah yang kau kira kok. Pasti lama kelamaan, kau akan menyukaiya." Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Aiiish...Oppa bisa bilang begitu karna Oppa kan pintar pelajaran matematika. Sedangkan aku?" Ucap Minnie melawan.

Kyuhyun memang pandai pada pelajaran ini. Tidak hanya pada pelajaran matematika saja, tapi juga pada semua pelajaran yang ada di sekolah mereka. Tidak heran Kyuhyun selalu menjadi ranking 1 di kelasnya dan mejadi juara umum di sekolahnya.

Tapi itu semua tidak pada Minnie. Yeoja yang manis dan cantik ini sepertinya tidak mendapatkan keberuntungan sama seperti Kyuhyun. Apalagi pada pelajaran matematika. Sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun membimbing Minnie pada pelajaran tersebut, hari ini sih ngerti, tapi besoknya pasti lupa lagi.

"Berusahalah Minnie. Kamu pasti bisa kok." Kyuhyun hanya bisa meyakinkan Minnie, walaupun dia tahu semua itu sulit. "Hmm.. oh, iya Minnie! Bagaimana dengan Seohyun? Apa kau sudah dapat informasi tentangnya?" Kyuhyun yang mengingat tentang yeoja itu, membuat Minnie yang sedari tadi cerwet berubah diam -bete-.

"Hn." Minnie hanya menjawab singkat. Tak ingin menjawab panjang lebar, takut menambah sakit hatinya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan jawaban Minnie. Raut wajahnya menjadi senang.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Oppa?" Minnie kembali bertanya dengan nada yang tidak suka, tapi tetap saja tak di gubris oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Annie."

"Jinjja?!" tanya Kyuhyun kegirangan. 'Terlalu kegirangan' pikir Minnie. Minnie hanya menjawab dengn menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Oppa, apa kau begitu senang? Apa aku juga harus senang dengan semua ini? Oppa~' Minnie hanya menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang sekarang melompat-lompat kegirangan.

.

.

"Omonaaa! Minnie~ ada yang mencari di bawah. Kau tahu? Dia tampan sekali." Setelah pulang sekolah, Minnie langsung ke kamar, mandi dan langsung tidur. Badan-badannya sangat capek dan lelah. Dia terbangun saat Eommanya membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa bilang-bilang dan langsung berteriak kegirangan.

"Nugu Eomma?" Tanya Minnie bingung. Biasanya tak ada yang datang ke rumah Minnie sebelum berbuat janji dulu dengannya -kecuali Kyuhyun-.

"Tidak tahu. Eomma lupa tanya namanya. Yang penting dia sangat gagah. Cepat turun, rapikan bajumu."Ucap Eomma Minnie dan langsung turun.

"..." Minnie hanya diam. Berpikir.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti-

"Omoooo!" Menyadari sesuatu, Minnie cepat-cepat turun untuk melihat dugaannya.

'Buk..Buk..Buk' #bunyi apa ini? -_-''#

Minnie berlari cepat-cepat menuruni tangga.

Mendengar ada yang datang, Namja yang sedari tadi menunggu itupun berbalik.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ssi"

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana?bagaimana?bagaimana? bagaimana? bagaimaana? bagaimana? #disumpel sma readers x_x

Pada part permulaan, memang tak ada yang penting disini. karena pada part2 ini, cuman bakal jelasin tentang kehidupan Minnie dan Kyuhyun. Tapi part selaanjutnya bakalan banyak adegan yang bagus kok..tenang aja! ^^v

mau di tag? comment nde..^^ yang udah comment bakaln aku tag kok..^^

Yang aku tag, tapi ngga mau di tag, langsung hapus tagnya ajanya..^^

RCL! Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan.

yang ngga comment, ngga bkalan di tag ._.v Berhenti comment? berarti berhenti tag juga..^^


	3. Chapter 3

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**Oppa~Can You See Me?**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).**

**.**

Normal pov~

.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ssi" Mendengar ada yang datang, Namja yang sedari tadi menunggu itupun berbalik.

"Songsaegnim?" Minnie berujar kaget. 'Sial' Sambil mengumpat dalam hati tentunya. Sebenarnya Minnie tidak menyangka Songsaengnimnya ini akan datang -seperti yang ia janjikan- untuk memberikan hukumannya itu. Pembicaraan dengan Songsaengnimnya kemarin, hanya dia pikir sebegai ancaman belaka.

Tapi lihat sekarang, Namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu, sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu Minnie, lengkap dengan buku-buku dan segala perlengkapan belajarnya. Tak lupa dengan senyuman mautnya dan Minnie -ehem- menyukainya -tanpa sadar-.

"Apakah kau lupa dengan janji dan hukumanmu Minnie?" Choi Songsaengnim memandang bingung melihat Minnie hanya berdiri dan melongo menyambut kedatangannya.

"Sungmin-ssi?" Sambil menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Minnie yang masih saja tak bergeming, namja itu memanggil nama Minnie bingung.

"A..aa..annie..Aku tak lupa Songsaengnim." Minnie menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal. "A..aa..aku, ambil peralatan dulu nde?" Lanjutnya yang masih terbata dan hanya di balas senyum oleh namja yang di ajaknya barusan.

.

.

Dan sampai disinilah Minnie. Duduk sambil mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Songsaengnimnya. 15 menit telah berlalu, tapi tak ada satu soalpun yang bisa di kerjakan Minnie. Sambil menunjukan tampang yang kebingungan, yeoja itu masih berusaha mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di depannya, tanpa mau bertanya atau menoleh ke arah namja yang sedari tadi di sampingnya sedikitpun.

Sedangkan di samping Minnie, namja bernama Choi itu masih setia melihat raut wajah Minnie yang kebingungan. Benarkah? Tentu saja. Bahkan namja itu terus melihat wajah Minnie sudah dari waktu Minnie mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang ia berikan.

Namja Choi itu sesekali tersenyum meihat Minnie. 'Yeoja yang manis, tapi bodoh.' Ujarnya, dalam hati tentunya.

"Aiiish...Songsaengnim, yang ini bagaimana?" Minnie yang mulai frustasi melihat soal-soal itu akhirnya bertanya pada songsaengnimnya yang mulai pucat melihat Minnie berbalik tiba-tiba.

'Haaah...hampir saja ketahuan.' Tanpa sadar Choi Songsaengnim mengelus dadanya. Untung saja Minnie yang diberkahi sikap polos ini, tidak mengetahui dan mencurigai sikap aneh Songsaengnimnya itu!

.

.

"Songsaengnim, yang ini bagaimana? Kenapa soal yang kau berikan susah sekali?" Minnie yang memang tidak segan lagi bertanya pada Songsaengnimnya ini, mulai tidak terlalu tegang seperti yang tadi. Entah mengapa, Siwon yang memang sedari tadi mengajar Minnie, tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun tanda marah dan jengkel meskipun Minnie berulang kali bertanya.

"Annio, Sungmin-ah. Bukan begini. Ini di kurangkan dan hasilnya di kalikan...bla.. blablabla.." Begitu terus, hingga tanpa sadar siang-pun berganti malam. Membuat mau-tak mau proses belajar-mengajar di hentikan.

"Nah..Sampai disini dulu pelajaran hari ini. Nanti kita lanjutnya lagi nde?" Siwon merapikan buku-buku dan barang-barang yang di bawanya tadi dan segera ingin pulang.

" Songsaengnim." Ucap Minnie sopan dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Hmm.. Minnie, jangan panggil Songsaengnim terus. Aku jadi terlihat tua dan juga kita tidak lagi di sekolah. Bagaimana kalo panggil siwon saja? Mungkin biar lebih akrab." Siwon mengusulkan.

"Nde..Siwon Oppa saja ya? Kalau boleh Songsae- eh, Siwon Oppa panggil aku Minnie saja."

".." Siwon hanya mengangguk setuju dan ingin segera keluar dari rumah Minnie.

'BRRAAK' "Minnie~aah...apa kau a-" Suara hantaman pintu yang di susul oleh suara namja yang memang sudah terlalu girang dan kekanakan itu berhenti saat melihat Minnie sedang bersama seseorang -Siwon- sekarang.

Pandangannya menjelajah dari bawah sampai atas melihat namja yang ada di samping Minnie. Lirikan tidak sukapun mulai terpajang di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok Minnie-ah." Tanpa merespon pandangan tidak suka Kyuhyun, Siwon berpamitan dengan Minnie tidak lupa dengan senyum pastinya.

"Nde..Sekali lagi Gomawo Siwon Oppa." Minnie membalas senyum dan sedikit membungkuk sekali lagi.

Akhirnya Siwon keluar dari rumah Minnie dengan senyum yang masih merekah di wajah namja itu. Tapi tidak dengan namja yang ada di samping .

Kyuhyun memandang tak suka dengan namja yang baru saja dia lihat. Ekor matanya terus memandang punggung namja itu sampai hilang di tikungan jalan. Pandangannya pindah ke arah Minnie dan langsung memandangnya masih tajam.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak suka. Tapi Kyuhyun-pun tidak tahu apa itu.

"Minnie, nugu." Kyuhyun yang bertanya -ah- bukan bertanya, nada bicaranya lebih tepat menuntut untuk penjelasan Minnie.

"Songsaengnim Minnie, waeyo?" Minnie menjawab polos. Tak menghiraukan tatapan Kyuhyun yang tidak suka.

"Songsaengnim? Kenapa tampak akrab sekali? Kenapa dia memanggil nama kecilmu? Oppa? Kenapa harus memanggilnya dengan julukan 'itu' segala?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak suka mendengar Minnie menyebut orang lain dengan julukan 'Oppa' selain dirinya.

Minnie yang tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan bicara seperti itu, mengeryit 'suka'. Suka? Hey, terang saja. Minnie jarang sekali melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Cemburu. Ya, Kyuhyun cemburu.

"Annio, kami hanya berusaha menciptakan suasana dan kedekatan yang baik." Minnie menjawab santai. Tidak mengada-ngada. Memang benar kan, Siwon dan Minnie berbuat seperti itu hanya untuk membuat suasan ajar-mengajar mereka menjadi santai , dan tidak tegang. Serta membuat mereka 'dekat' dalam arti dan pikiran Minnie hanya sebagai murid dan guru, tidak lebih. Walaupun tanpa Minnie ketahui, Siwon berbuat begitu untuk maksud yang 'lain'.

"MWOO?! Kedekatan?" Tampak jelas raut kaget Kyuhyun melihat jawaban polos Minnie. 'Ini tak bisa dibiarkan' Kyuhyun membatin. Gejolak tidak enak itupun semakin besar. Meskipun Namja tampan ini tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, tapi yang dia rasa, dia memang harus menjaga yeojadongsaeng satu-satunya itu. Hanya sebatas itu kah?

.

.

"Annyeong, selamat sore Minnie-ah" Ucap Namja dibalik pintu yang di buka oleh Minnie -baru saja-.

Sudah 3 hari Minnie menjalani hukumannya ini. Tak ada raut keberatan di wajah 2 orang ini. Tampak biasa saja, menyenangkan malahan. Tapi itu semua tidak di alami dengan namja yang menatap 2 orang itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Kyuhyun. Namja yang dari kemarin memaksa untuk menemani Minnie menjalani hukumannya, dan hari ini berminat untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan alasan untuk mengawasi Minnie agar lebih giat belajar. Benarkah? atau ada alasan yang lain? merasa...-terancam, mungkin?

"Annyeong Siwon Oppa, silahkan masuk." Minnie membuka pintu itu lebar dan segera menutupnya ketika Siwon telah masuk.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi. Ingin menemani Minnie lagi?" Siwon menyapa Kyuhyun dengan ramah tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja, Songsaengnim." Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah ramah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda tak suka di sana. Kyuhyun tampak 'biasa-biasa' saja menanggapinya. Berusaha tenang, itu yang dia lakukan sekarang. Sebelum namja di depannya ini melakukan hal yang dalam kamus Kyuhyun berlebihan untuk Minnie, dia tampak fine-fine saja. Tak ada yang perlu di takutkan, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai berlajarnya hari ini." Ucap Siwon membuka pengajarannya hari ini dan duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet dan meja besar di depannya. Diikuti Oleh Minnie dan Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada yang dapat di takutkan dari sini. Semua terjadi dengan sewajar-wajarnya. Tak ada yang aneh. Tapi pemikiran Kyuhyun hanya terjadi sebentar saja, sampai Eomma Minnie datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan yang berisi kue tart dan minuman untuk mereka ber-3.

"Omoo..Kalian semua serius sekali. Berhentilah belajar sejenak dan bersantailah." Eomma Minnie menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja tempat Minnie belajar.

"Nde..Gomawo." Ucap mereka ber-3 serempak.

"Berusahalah Minnie-ah. Fighting!" Kalimat terakhir (?) Eomma Minnie sebelum kembali ke dapur. Tampak raut senang di wajah Eomma Minnie, melihat anaknya yang tekun belajar -karena hukuman-.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, kita bersantai sebentar." Ucap Siwon yang kini merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan mengambil bagian kue tartnya.

Mereka makan dengan diam. Sampai-

"Minnie-ah, makanlah dengan benar." Mendengar kalimat dari suara berat itu, Kyuhyun dan Minnie mendonngak. Siwon melirik wajah tepatnya bagian bibir Minnie yang belepotan krim kue.

Minnie yang menyadari arti dari ucapan Siwon, segera ingin menghapus krim tersebut. Tapi di dahului oleh Siwon.

Siwon menghapus krim itu bukan pakai tisiu, bukan pakai sapu tangan, tidak juga memakai baju yang ia pakai, tapi memakai jari tangan.

Yeoja yang mempunyai bibir itu hanya melongo, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Jangan tanya. Namja itu sudah melotot sempurna dan sebentar lagi pasti keluar.

'PRAAK'

"YA!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

.

.

TBC~

Annyeong chinguuuuu~ HoHoHoHoHoHo~

Ini FF part 3'ku. Senang deh dapat respon positif dari kalian semua. Gomawo~

Terima kasih juga sudah mengikuti FF'ku sampai sejauh ini..senang sekali.. \(^o^)/

pertama aku pikir, bakalan ngga ada yang baca FF ku ini, tapi ternyata ngga begitu..^^

Tunggu terus sampai part terakhir nde? ^^

Saran? Kritik? Silahkan komen..^^bakalan aku tanggapi kok..^^

Review please?

sekali lagi Gomawo^^

**Saranghae Readers,**

_**Clara Eduardo Wijaya**_


	4. Chapter 4

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**Oppa~Can You See Me?**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam.**

Normal pov~

.

'PRAAK'

"YA!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Kyuhyun membentak namja yang lancang -menurut Kyuhyun- menyentuh bibir Minnie. Respon yang di keluarkan oleh Kyuhyun sangat hebat. Lihat meja yang mereka tempati sekarang, tidak bisa di sebut sebagai tempat yang layak untuk di tempati. Lihat Minnie, bagaimana wajah polos itu bisa begitu shock? Namja di sampinya? Lihatlah namja tampan itu, hanya bisa melongo dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Dan semua ini Karena Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi pada namja itu sebenarnya?

Mereka diam sesaat, hanya berdiam pada posisi mereka. Memikirkan apa saja yang barusan terjadi. Ternyata, tindakan Kyuhyun tadi tidak hanya membuat 2 orang di depannya shock setengah mati, tapi juga membuat otak 2 orang ini berhenti bekerja sejenak.

"K..Ka..Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi?" Siwon yang mulai sadar dengan tindakan Kyuhyun mulai bertanya dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Ada sedikit -hanya sedikit saja- rasa takut yang terbesit dipikirannya, takut-takut jika namja di depannya ini akan semakin mengamuk dan membanting semua barang yang ada di depannya.

"N..Nde Kyu Oppa, kau kenapa?" Timpah Minnie yang akhirnya sadar juga- takut-. Mata foxy-nya hanya bisa mengerjap lucu, sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian. Bingung.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH MINNIIIIEE!" Masih dengan nada tinggi dan membentak kasar, 2 orang dibawahnya lagi dan lagi hanya bisa melongo, tidak merespon hanya diam.

"PERGIIII!" Dan ini adalah teriakan terakhir dari Kyuhyun yang membuat 2 manusia itu bangkit dan mulai bergerak menjauh, menuju pintu rumah Minnie.

"A..Aku pulang saja Minnie. Annyeong." Dengan gelagapan Siwon membereskan barang-barangnya lalu pergi. Tak ada tatap-tatapan dan senyum-senyum lagi.

"Um.." Minnie hanya balas mengangguk. Bukan tak ingin membalas, tapi tak bisa bicara.

Tak tahu apa yang sedang menyelimuti kemarahan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya -menurut Kyuhyun-, dia tak harus berbuat seperti ini. Berteriak kencang, membentak, memukul meja dengan kencang sehingga barang-barang yang ada di atasnya menjadi berhamburan tak tersisa. Tapi tak tahu kenapa, ada-ada saja perasaan di hatinya yang membuat hal aneh tersebut terjadi. Ada saja hantaman keras di hatinya yang membuat namja bertubuh kurus ini tak suka dengan tindakan Siwon barusan.

.

.

Hari demi haripun berlalu, Kyuhyun masih tetap setia menemani proses hukuman Minnie, walaupun dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Terkadang perasaan ingin marah itupun muncul melihat kedekatan Minnie dengan Songsaengnimnya itu. Tapi, rasa ingin marah itupun meluap saat melihat tingkah imut Minnie yang sesekali di perlihatkan oleh yeoja itu.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan yeoja yang ingin di dekati Kyuhyun? Seohyun.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Minnie, namja berambut coklat ini sudah mulai mendekati Seohyun. Mulai dari sebuah sms kecil, telepon, bahkan sampai mengantar yeoja itu pulang. Bahkan mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi kencan buta -tanpa status pasti-.

Tapi apakah Kyuhyun yakin akan terus mendekati yeoja itu? Bahkan sekarang sikapnya sudah berlebihan terhadap Minnie. Tapi demi apa? Semuanya tetap bergantung pada Kyuhyun. Takkan ada yang tahu jalan hatinya itu.

.

.

Skip Time.

.

Hari demi haripun berlalu. Hari kelulusan Kyuhyun-pun terlaksana. Balon, rangkaian bunga, ucapan selamat-pun lengkap ada disana.

Untuk sementara, hukuman Minnie di hentikan karena kesepakatan Siwon dan Minnie yang memang ingin menghadiri upacara kelulusan itu.

Minnie yang memang sudah cantik, semakin cantik memakai dress putih sederhana tapi manis itu. Ditambah lagi dengan makeup tipis yang semakin memper-manis dirinya. Dia juga membawa sebuket bunga untuk ucapan selamat.

Yeoja itu melirik-lirik mencari sosok namja yang dia cari sedari tadi. Tapi tak ada, tak ada satupun tanda-tanda dari orang yang di carinya tadi.

Hingga dia sampai di taman yang berada tepat di belakang sekolah. Matanya masih mencari sampai mendapatkan sosok yang di carinya.

Tapi dia bersama yeoja. Yeoja yang Minnie kenal selama beberapa hari ini. Seohyun.

'Tapi mereka sedang buat apa disini?'

Ini acara kelulusan, ada pidato, ucapan selamat, acara foto-foto, acara makan-minum, dan dalam acara ini tidak aneh bukan jika ada acara saling mengungkapkan perasaan? Hal inilah yang dilihat Minnie sekarang.

Tanpa sadar Minnie mematung, bukan tak ingin pergi. Tapi yeoja bermata foxy ini tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya masih tetap ingin melihat pemandangan tersebut, walaupun hatinya merasa sakit. Dia hanya menetap dan memandang yeoja dan namja yang saling berpandangan itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melihat ini semua? Kyu Oppa, apa begitu cepat aku harus melupakanmu? Apa aku harus melepaskanmu begitu cepat? Apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku Oppa?" Minnie berujar lirih sampai-sampai hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut manisnya, tapi itu semua tak cukup untuk mewakili rasa sakitnya.

"Nado..Nado Saranghae Kyu." Diam. Minnie masih saja diam. Dia sudah berusaha untuk pergi, tapi mungkin untuk sementara tubuhnya sama sekali tak mengijinkan.

2 orang yang ada di depannya itu saling diam. Hanya tatapan dan jarak yang semakin tipis yang berkuasa disana.

'Deg' Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Minnie mulai melangkah, akhirnya tubuh itu mulai menurut.

'KREEK' Yeoja itu berbalik dan ingin berlari menjauh sebelum dia menginjak botol air mineral yang sudah kosong.

-Salahkan pada orang yang sengaja membuangnya sembarangan-

"Minnie-ah, kau datang!" Kyuhyun yang akhirnya sadar dengan kedatangan Minnie, akhirnya meninggalkan Seohyun dan berjalan senang ke arah Minnie.

Minnie yang tampak pucat dan kaku melihat dirinya ketahuan sedang mengintip, hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"N..nde Kyu Oppa, ini." Minnie memberikan rangkain bunga yang dibawanya tadi. "Sepertinya Oppa sedang sibuk, lebih baik aa..aku pulang saja. Se..selamat untuk kelulusanmu Oppa." Minnie tak bisa berdiam diri lagi, jika berlama-lama disini bisa-bisa tak bisa lagi membendung tangisnya.

"Mi..Minnie. Kau kenapa? Apa-" belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Minnie menyela. "A..Annio..tidak ada apa-apa Oppa." Dan akhirnya Minnie berbalik berjalan pulang. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun disana.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Minnie, tapi dia hanya menunduk dan menangis. Terlalu berat untuknya. Ternyata dia harus membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Minnie sudah terlambat, tak ada yang bisa dia buat lagi.

Minnie terus berjalan keluar taman, sampai-

"Minnie-ah, chankkamman!" Minnie berhenti, tapi tetap membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Gomawo atas bunganya." Kyuhyun tersenyum menyusul Minnie. Mereka masih di taman belakang sekolah.

".." Minnie hanya mengangguk, tidak berani berbalik dengan tampangnya sekarang.

"Min, kau sebenarnya kena-, Omo, kau kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal melihat Minnie, dengan sekali hentakan membalikkan tubuh yeoja itu.

"A..Annie." Mata Minnie mencari-cari apa saja yang bisa dia tatap, asalkan jangan Kyuhyun dan yeoja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Minnie-ah, apa kau lupa? Aku ini Oppa-mu. Kita sudah bersama sejak lama. Kau itu sudah ku anggap sebagai yeojdongsaengku sendiri. Jadi ceritakan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Dengan penuh pengertian Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada Minnie.

'Yeojdongsaeng? Apakah aku hanya sebatas itu semua?' Minnie mendongak, menatap mata itu. Sudah cukup, Sudah cukup dia merasakan perasaan ini.

"Dongsaeng katamu? Aku bahkan bukan saudara kandungmu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ingat?! Apa aku hanya sebatas itu di matamu!?" Minnie membentak, kesabarannya sudah habis, rasa sakitnya sudah keterlaluan menyiksa dirinya.

"Oppa, apa aku hanya sebatas dongsaeng dimatamu? Tak adakah rasa lebih di hatimu? Hiks~" Nada bicara Minnie menjadi lirih.

"M..mwo? A..Apa maksudmu Minnie?" Kyuhyun bertanya gagap, bukan tak mengerti tapi tak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut Minnie.

"Apakah kau pernah sekali saja melihatku sebagai seorang yeoja Oppa,hiks~ bukan dongsaeng? Apa..apa kau pernah menyayangiku sebagai seorang yang lebih dari pada dongsaeng Oppa?" Minnie menatap mata itu sayup. Pipi chubby itu sudah basah sempurna.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tak ada jawaban. Bingun harus menjawab iya atau tidak. Perasaannya sedang labil sekarang.

"Nde..Aku mengerti Oppa. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Anggap saja aku tak pernah berntanya seperti itu. Sekali lagi selamat atas kelulusanmu dan...dia." Minnie menghapus jejak air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi pipinya, dan berusaha tersenyum. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah yeoja yang sedari tadi memandang mereka tak percaya.

Minnie berbalik, dia pergi. Tak ada niat untuk berbalik lagi untuk melihat Kyuhyun apakah baik-baik saja atau malah sebaliknya.

Sambil menunduk, dia kembali terisak. Air mata itu kembali mendesak Minnie untuk dikeluarkan.

Sampai di gerbang sekolah, Minnie mulai berlari menjauh dan melepaskan semuanya. Tangisannya, Amarahnya, rasa kecewanya. Dia mengangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak memedulikan semua orang yang menatapnya aneh.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia pedulikan sekarang. Yang yeoja ini lakukan hanya terus berlari dan menangis. Membawa semua perasaanya bersama angin.

Hingga ia sampai di taman. Taman yang terlihat sepi, belum terlihat pengunjung satupun.

Minnie akhirnya menduduki ayunan disana. Pikiran dan perasaannya capek. Tapi tak ingin pulang untuk istirahat.

"Tak baik jika yeoja yang cantik dan manis sepertimu sendirian dan menangis di taman ini."

.

.

TBC~

Annyeong chingudeul semuanya..^^ aku datang lagi niiih.

Hehehehe, bagaimana? membosankan ya? :/ Mianhaeyo~

Untuk momen Kyuhyun dengan Seo, mian karna tidak dijelaskan secara rinci. Ngga relaaaaa soalnyaa.. ._.

Review please?

Saranghae Readers,

_**Clara Eduardo Wijaya**_


	5. Chapter 5

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**Oppa~Can You See Me?**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam.**

Normal pov~

.

"Tak baik jika yeoja yang cantik dan manis sepertimu sendirian dan menangis di taman ini." Suara itu berhasil memberhentikan tangis Minnie sejenak untuk berbalik kebelakang.

"Siwon oppaa~? Untuk apa oppa datang ke sini?" Mata Foxy itu membulat, untuk sejenak rasa sakit itu terlupakan.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang melarang?" Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat kekagetan Minnie.

"Annio, tentu saja tidak ada Oppa." Akhirnya Minnie tersenyum dan menggeleng. Lelaki yang sekarang ada di hadapannya itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan melupakan masalahnya tadi.

Tanpa Minnie sadari, namja yang datang tiba-tiba ini membawa kehangatan sendiri di hatinya. Senyum namja bermarga Choi ini sudah membuat Minnie lupa pada kejadin tadi.

"Wae Minnie-ah, kenapa kau menangis?" Sebenarnya Siwon sudah tahu kenapa Minnie menangis. Dia tahu bagaimana raut wajah Minnie saat datang dan pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa Minnie tahu Siwon telah mengikutinya dari belakang. Siwon tidak bermaksud untuk mengikuti Minnie. Dia hanya berniat menyusul, menegur dan berbincang sebentar dengan yeoja itu.

Tapi saat melihat Minnie tidak sendiri, Siwon akhirnya menjadi penguntit untuk sementara waktu, mendengar percakapan mereka, bahkan pernyataan cinta Minnie.

Siwon ke taman bukan karena ingin mendekati Minnie, bukan karena ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dan Siwon bukan ingin menjadi pangeran ataupun pahlawan dalam dongeng-dongeng yang sering kalian dengar. Tapi Siwon kesini karena memang ingin menghibur Minnie dengan tulus. Tidak ada keterpaksaan.

"Anni, Minnie tidak apa-apa kok Oppa." Minnie tersenyum, masih manis. Tapi matanya tidak ikut senang. Walaupun memang Minnie merasakan rasa sakitnya sudah tidak seberat tadi, tapi tetap saja sisa rasa sakitnya itu masih menyiksanya.

"Yaa sudah kalau kau tidak mau cerita Minnie. Gwenchanayo. Tapi jangan sedih terus seperti ini, apa lagi sampai menangis. Cantiknya bisa luntur lhoo." Siwon berujar sambil mengedipikan sebelah matanya.

"Oppaaa~jangan menggodaku." Minnie mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Anni, aku tak menggodamu Minnie. Memang kau tak sehrusnya menangis. Wajah ini terlalu cantik untuk menangis." Siwon menunduk hingga sejajar pada Minnie. Tangannya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Minnie. Senyumnya tak henti keluar.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Minnie. Dia masih terus menatap namja itu. Seburat merah tergambar di pipi putihnya.

"Nah, sekarang berdirilah. Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim. Kau suka es krim bukan?" Siwon menarik tangan Minnie untuk bangkit. Yang di tarikpun hanya menuruti dan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

**Melepaskan seseorang yang kita cintai, untuk membuat dia bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai itu, memang sakit..**

**Sakit seperti hati ini..Pernahkah kau merasakannya?**

**Rasa yang membuat diriku mencintaimu dan membencimu dengan waktu yang bersamaan.**

**Saranghae..bisakah kau mendengarnya?**

.

"Minnie-ah, apakah kau suka?" Siwon berbalik dan bertanya pada Minnie yang sedang menikmati es krimnya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di taman bermain dekat rumah Minnie. Setelah dari taman, Siwon langsung membawanya kesini.

Minnie sama sekali tak berkomentar. Bahkan setelah di bawa kesini, Minnie melompat kegirangan.

"Nde Oppa~ Minnie suka. Sebentar kita main lagi nde?" Minnie menyantap es krimnya dengan lahap. Siwon hanya tersenyum. Namja ini ikut bahagia melihat Minnie tersenyum senang. Selagi yeoja ini bisa tersenyum,dia akan melakukan apa saja.

.

.

"Annyeong Oppa~ Gomawo untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang." Siwon mengantar Minnie pulang setelah seharian mengajak yeoja itu ke taman bermain. Waktu yang tak terasa berlalu dengan cepat untuk 2 orang ini.

"Nde, gwenchana. Kapan-kapan kita kesana lagi. Masuklah, istirahat, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Siwon pamit dan berjalan pulang. Sedangkan Minnie menunggu Siwon menghilang dan segera masuk.

**Aku khawatir kau akan sendirian**

**Tapi itu tidak perlu, karena kau terlihat bahagia**

**Jadi kau tidak terlalu membutuhkanku**

"Kau terlihat senang sekali Minnie. Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" Ucapan sinis itu memberhentikan langkah Minnie yang ingin masuk, meminta penjelasan.

"Bukan urusanmu Cho Kyuhyun." Bahkan yeoja itu menjawab tak kalah sinis. Lihat matanya yang menyipit memandang seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Wajah periangnya tadi sekarang tidak ada lagi.

Kyuhyun tak merespon lebih, tapi masih memandang sinis.

Minnie masuk dan sedikit membanting pintu di hadapan Kyuhyun. Seketika pandangan Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Ada rasa kaget dan sakit melihat Minnie-'nya' seperti itu. Tapi untuk apa merasa sakit dan menyesal? Jika semuanya sudah terlambat.

Mungkin setelah ini Minnie yang Kyuhyun kenal takkan ada lagi. Mungkin setelah ini takkan ada tawa untuk Kyuhyun lagi. Mungkin setelah ini takkan ada perhatian untuk Kyuhyun lagi. Dan mungkin setelah ini rasa Minnie terhadap Kyuhyun akan hilang, tak tersisa.

Apakah kalian tak percaya? Hey, kalian ingat, masih ada Choi Siwon yang siap kapan saja untuk menemani Minnie. Masih ada namja yang siap membuat Minnie tersenyum. Dan masih ada namja yang siap kapan saja untuk merebut hati dan perasaan Minnie terhadap Kyuhyun. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan kerelaan hati seorang Lee Sungmin untuk melepaskan Cho Kyuhyun, serta kerelaan Cho Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan Lee Sungmin. Tapi semua tergantung mereka, apakah sanggup bertahan pada perasaan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

**Aku bahkan telah membenci diriku sendiri,**

**Yang tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mencoba berubah.**

**Berusaha keras untuk melupakanmu,**

**Walau kutahu hal itu tak mungkin **

**Tolong, jangan berubah.**

.

Hari-hari Minnie kembali seperti semula. Sekolah seperti biasa, menjalani hukuman seperti biasa. Tapi sosok itu tak ada lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu tidak lagi menemani Minnie. Bagai ditelan bumi namja itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Tidak, bukan menghilang. Hanya berusaha menjauhi Minnie.

Bukan karena namja itu membenci Minnie, tapi belakangan ini perasaannya mulai menjadi aneh. Terlalu terobsesi mungkin?

Namja itu terlalu merindukan Minnie, dan tanpa dia ketahui sedikitpun hatinya telah berhianat.

Menurut Kyuhyun dengan adanya Seohyun disampingnya itu sudah cukup walaupun harus kehilangan teman masa kecilnya -Minnie-. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun. Karena Namja ini hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja, tapi tidak mengikuti hantinya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang di katakan hatinya.

Dia hanya tertipu dengan kecantikan seorang yeoja. Tapi itu hanya untuk sementara. Disaat waktunya akan habis, dia harus cepat-cepat mengetahui perasaan hatinya. Sebelum yeoja yang benar-benar dia sayangi akan pergi, dan mungkin tak kan pernah kembali, bahkan -mungkin- untuk menoleh kebelakang dia enggan.

.

.

"Minnie-ah. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita tidak usah belajar dulu. Hmmm..Kita ke kedai es krim kesukaanmu saja nde?" Siwon yang memang sedari tadi sudah sampai di rumah Minnie, mengusulkan ide yang pasti disukai Minnie.

"Ndee..Tapi seperti biasa Oppa yang traktir." Minnie berujar senang. Tak ada lagi luka di sorot matanya. Bukan karna dia sudah melupakan Kyuhyun. Dia takkan mungkin melupakan Kyuhyun dengan begitu cepat, apalagi mereka tetangga dan berteman sejak kecil. Tapi karna hatinya sudah merelakan Kyuhyun.

Menurut Minnie, melihat Kyuhyun bahagia walaupun dengan yeoja lain adalah keputusan yang baik. Dibandingkan harus terus bergantung pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Nde. Bersiaplah Minnie. Aku akan menunggumu disini." Dan hanya di balas anggukan Minnie.

Bukan hanya sekali mereka begini -keluar bersama dengan alsan pelajaran yang di tunda-, tapi berkali-kali.

Walaupun tidak ada yang perlu di herankan, karena alasan utama Siwon melaksanakan hukuman ini sebenarnya hanya untuk mendekati Minnie. Tidak ada alasan yang lain.

Siwon bukanlah seorang songsaengnim yang ingin repot-repot mengurus anak muridnya sampai seperti ini. Bahkan rela-rela menghukum anak murid sampai datang ke rumahnya. Cara mengajar Siwon sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu. Tapi untuk Minnie, yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya saat pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

Dan sampailah mereka di kedai es krim langganan Minnie. Mereka hanya berdua. Pasangan yang bisa di lihat serasi itu sangat 'mesra', walaupun sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

Tindakan 'mesra' mereka sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan semata. Mulai dari es krim yang tumpah di baju Minnie, sampai kecerobohan Minnie memakan es yang ada disana memandang itu semua sebagai tindakan kasih sayang antara namjachingu dan yeojachingu. Semuanyaa. Sampai 1 orang yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka.

.

.

TBC~

Thx to: **Kyuuuuuumin**, **nadiaaaaaa**, **Guest**, **Ny CHoo**, dan **kyuminlovelovelove**.

Mianhaeyo~ baru bisa nyebut nama kalian.. Jeongmhal mianhae. Author ngga tau kalau ada yang review. Maafkan author yang ceroboh ini.  
Maafkan author yang juga ngga bisa balas review kalian. Mianhae. Mianhae. Jangan marah nde?

Kilat kilat kilat~

Berhubung sudah mau masuk sekolah, jadi postnya kilat. Takut ngga bisa ngelanjutin. T.T

Gomawo yang udah baca sampai part ini..^^

Bagimana? membosankan ya?

Review please..^^

Saranghae Readers,

_**Clara Eduardo Wijaya**_


	6. Chapter 6

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**Oppa~Can You See Me?**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam.**

Normal pov~

.

_Tindakan 'mesra' mereka sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan semata. Mulai dari es krim yang tumpah di baju Minnie, sampai kecerobohan Minnie memakan es krim. Tapi yang ada disana memandang itu semua sebagai tindakan kasih sayang antara namjachingu dan yeojachingu. Semuanyaa. Sampai 1 orang yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka._

Namja yang beberapa hari ini tak pernah bertemu dengan Minnie lagi. Namja yang belakangan ini menjauh.

Pekerjan menguntit bukanlah hal yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan, sudah beberapa hari ini. Perasaannya memang tidak bisa lepas dari Minnie. Ada saja hal yang membuat Kyuhyun merindukan Minnie.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksi menguntitnya. Disana dia tak sendiri, dia bersama Seohyun. Tapi Seohyun tidak ikut menguntit, bahkan yeoja yang sudah menjadi yeoja chingu Kyuhyun selama seminggu ini tidak tahu kalau namja chingunya datang hanya karna ingin menguntit.

"Kyu~kau tidak ingin memakan es krimmu?" Seohyun melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap kearah lain.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, namja itu masih sibuk mengamati 2 orang yang ada disana.

"Kyuhyun~" Seohyun masih memanggil dengan lembut saat melihat Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya.

"..."

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Seohyun berteriak marah melihat Kyuhyun yang masih saja diam, tak menjawabnya. Walaupun kedai itu tampak ramai, tapi teriakan Seohyun berhasil membuat orang-orang di kedai itu berbalik pada mereka ber-2. Menatap kaget, bingung, aneh, cemburu, bahkan ada yang menatap biasa-biasa saja.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku ini tidak tuli.." Kyuhyun balas membentak. Untuk sementara dia menghentikan tugas menguntitnya dan meladeni Seohyun yang kini sudah memiliki wajah kusut.

"Kau itu yang kenapa. Dari tadi dipanggil dan diajak bicara, tapi tidak merespon. Kau ingat? Sedari tadi kau mendiamiku. Kita ini sebenarnya sedang kencan atau apa sih." Seohyun berkomentar panjang-lebar. Memang selama berada di kedai es krim itu mereka hanya berbicara seadanya dan sesingkat-singkat mungkin. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itu di mulai dari Kyuhyun yang hanya merespon pertanyaan Seohyun dengan sangat singkat.

"Jinja?Mianhaeyo." Kyuhyun yang memang tidak sadar mendiami Seohyun hanya bisa meminta maaf sambil menunjukkan sikap bersalahnya.

"Nde~ Tapi jangan diulang lagi." Seohyun hanya menjawab seadanya dan mulai memakan es krimnya lagi.

"..." Tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Minnie menatap pasangan itu dengan pandangan sendu. Walaupun memang tidak ada kesan romantis yang keluar dari mereka, tapi tetap saja hati yeoja ini sedang sakit. Akhirnya Minnie menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di depan sana masih ada dalam hatinya, masih memiliki semua hatinya.

"Minnie-ah, kau sudah selesai?" Siwon yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Minnie akhirnya bertanya untuk mengalihkan pandangan Minnie.

"Ah! Nde, sudah Oppa." Senyum Minnie terpaksa.

"Tidak mau tambah?"tanya siwon yang dibalas gelengan Minnie. "Kalau begitu kita pergi ketempat lain nde? Kajja!" Siwon menarik tangan Minnie, sedangkan yang di tarik hanya pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Siwon membawanya.

Ada tatapan tidak suka dari sana. Bukan, bukan dari Minnie atau Siwon. Tapi dari Kyuhyun. Dia tidak suka melihat cara Siwon menarik Minnie, tidak suka tatapan Siwon terhadap Minnie, Tidak suka senyuman Siwon untuk Minnie, semuanya. Kyuhyun tidak suka cara Siwon.

Kalau bisa dibilang, Kyuhyun Kyuhyun masih melawan dugaan itu dengan ego-nya.

.

.

"Minnie-ah, apa kau masih menyukai Kyuhyun?"Siwon bertanya pada Minnie saat mereka sudah duduk di kursi taman.

Sehabis dari kedai es krim tadi, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke taman. Minnie yang memang sedang tidak ingin bermain malah duduk di kuris taman, dan memandang kesembaran arah. Tapi tatapan Minnie kosong, melamun.

"N..Nde? Apa yang Oppa katakan?" Minnie terbangun dari lamunannya, matanya membulat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. "Dari mana Oppa bisa tahu?" Minnie melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak penting tahu dari mana Minnie. Kau hanya perlu menjawab." Senyum Siwon masih mengembang.

".." Minnie menunduk dan terdiam. Yeoja ini tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Yang dia tahu, hatinya memang masih milik Kyuhyun hingga sekarang. Minnie masih mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada namja yang ada di sebelahnya ini.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Minnie. 'Menunduk berarti iya' pikirnya. Dia tahu Minnie itu yeoja yang seperti apa. Dia tahu bahwa Minnie tidak mungkin melupakan orang yang dia sukai begitu cepat. Dia juga tahu, kalau rasa cinta Minnie masih diberikan kepada Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku?" Siwon berujar tenang, senyumnya pun belum terlepas sedari tadi. Tapi tidak untuk jantungnya. Isi bagian dada kirinya berdetak cepat, sangat cepat.

Tanpa terasa rasa sukanya tumbuh begitu cepat. Bersama dengan Minnie beberapa hari membuat namja dengan tubuh yang hampir sempurna ini tidak karuan. Ingin cepat-cepat menjadikan Minnie sebagai miliknya, dan dia tahu bahwa itu tidak mudah.

Ingin menjadikan Minnie sebagai yeojachingunya bukan berarti harus memaksa yeoja itu melupakan Kyuhyun. Tidak. Siwon bukan namja yang seperti itu. Dia tidak akan menjadikan Minnie miliknya, jika yeoja itu tidak mau. Dia juga tidak mau jika harus memaksa Minnie menerimanya.

Dia mencintai Minnie, tapi tidak ingin Minnie tersiksa dengan rasa cintanya itu. Rasa cintanya tulus.

"Mwo?" Minnie kaget mendengar perkataan Siwon, walaupun dia tahu apa maksud perkataan Siwon tapi dia ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi.

"Annio, lupakan saja." Siwon masih tersenyum mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Minnie. Dia mengelus kepala Minnie lembut. "Kita pulang saya nde?" Waktu yang memang sudah mengarah pada malam hari segera membuat Siwon bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kajja..Tak bagus jika yeoja baik-baik sepertimu pulang terlalu larut." Akhirnya Siwon berjalan mendahului Minnie. Dalam hati namja ini dia mebodohi dirinya sendiri yang sudah teralu cinta pada Minnie dan tidak bisa melihat Minnie tersiksa karena pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Tunggu Minnie, Oppa~" Minnie sedikit berlari mengejar Siwon, tanpa sadar dia menarik tangan Siwon dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Deg.

Siwon tahu apa yang terjadi pada hatinya. Dia tahu bahwa Minnie tidak sengaja melakukan hal tersebut. Dan dia tahu konsekuensi mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin yang belum melupakan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya mengikuti kata hatinya saja.

.

.

Minnie dan Siwon sudah sampai di rumah Minnie. Sepanjang perjalanan Minnie tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Rasa hangat dan nyaman yang mengalir dalam tautan tangan mereka membuat Minnie anggan untuk melepasnya,

"Minnie masuk dulu nde? Oppa hati-hati. Sampai jumpa besok Oppa~" Akhirnya Minnie melepaskan tautan meraka. Ada perasaan kecewa di sana dan itu dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Tunggu Minnie-ah!" Siwon menarik tangan Minnie, saat yeoja itu berbalik dan ingin melangkah. "Apa besok malam, setelah pelajaran tambahan -hukuman Minnie-, kau punya waktu?" Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ada ketidak percayaan diri di sana, takut-takut jika Minnie menolak.

"Sepertinya tidak ada Oppa. Waeyo?"

"Hmm..besok...Apakah kau mau diner bersamaku?" Ada rasa lega saat mengatakan hal tersebut, bebannya berkurang satu.

"Tentu saja Oppa. Kenapa tidak?" Minnie berujar santai.

"Jinjja? Baiklah..Sampai jumpa besok. Masuk dan tidurlah yang nyenyak. Mimpi indah." Siwon menatap Minnie senang dan penuh perhatian.

Sebelum pulang, Siwon mencium kening Minnie sejenak. Ada rasa sayang dalam kecupan tersebut. Hanya sebentar, dan berhasil membuat Minnie kaget dan memerah sempurna.

Siwonpun pergi dan disusul Minnie yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**Kuingin membencimu karna aku telah lelah melihatmu berpura-pura lupa pada diriku**

Mata Minnie menatap lurus kedepan, kearah rumahnya. Tidak melirik kearah namja yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan. Namja itu Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang melihat Minnie dari jendela kamarnya.

Sedari tadi dia susah bernafas melihat Minnie dan Siwon. Bahkan sekarangpun masih begitu melihat Minnie yang tak mau mendongak(?) melihat kearahnya.

Biasanya setelah pulang dari beraktifitas, Minnie akan meneriakkan namanya dari luar rumah sekedar menyapa atau kalau tidak hanya melirik kearah jendela kamarnya sebentar. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Jujur, Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar membuat Minnie tidak dingin lagi terhadapnya. Jika bisa, dia ingin waktu kembali berputar, dia ingin masa-masanya bersama Minnie kembali. Dan jika bisa ia ingin bilang bahwa dia membutuhkan yeoja itu-Minnie- di bandingkan Seohyun.

Benar. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengetahui perasaannya. Akhirnya dia bisa mengalahkan rasa egoisnya. Dan akhirnya juga, rasa sesal yang sekarang dia rasakan menjadi lebih besar melihat Minnie.

Terlambat, walaupun Minnie memang masih menyukainya tapi tetap saja Siwon melangkah jauh di depannya. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap Minnie yang seperti tidak peduli lagi terhadap Kyuhyun.

Mau tidak mau. Kyuhyun harus berusaha mati-matian agar bisa mendahului Siwon, dan menjaga hatinya agar luka itu tidak bertambah. Di tambah lagi dengan adanya sosok Seohyun yang membuat langkahnya untuk mendekati Minnie akan semakin berat.

Partanyaannya sekarang mampukah Cho Kyuhyun? Seharusnya dia mampu. Karna waktunya nyaris habis. Tidak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama lagi, karena selangkah lagi Siwon akan berhasil mendapatkan Minnie. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia baru ingin memulai dari awal.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review:

**Lida**: Ini udah di lanjut.. Gomawo udah mau baca+ review nde..^^  
**nadiaaaaaa**: Nde, tapi hanya untuk sementara kok..^^ gomawo udah baca+review ^^  
**kyuminlovelovelove**: nde..aku juga ngga rela kok..jadi tenang aja. Gomawo udah baca+review nde..^^  
**littleevil137**: Nde gomawo..Tapi mian, ngga bisa diperpanjang. soalnya waktu OL di PC terbatas. Mianhae~ Gomawo udah mau baca+review nde..^^

**Ny CHoo: **Ngga bakalan kok^^ tenang aja..wkwkw Gomawo udah mau baca+review ^^

**Guest: **Udah lanjut kok..^^ Gomawo udah baca+review nde..^^

** michancassie3 :** nde, gomawo chingu..^^ gomawo juga udah baca+review ^^

**babyyming** : nde, udah update kok^^ gomawo udah baca + review nde..^^  
**Kyulope** : Mianhae, tapi Kibum ngga aku masukin disini ^^ Lagian Siwon ngga merusak hubungan dan menjadi orang ketiga kok. Disini KyuMin kan belum pacaran ^^ Gomawo uda mau baca+review ^^  
**NadynaDyna** : jinjja? Mianhae Chingu, aku ngga tau.. ._.v Gomawo udah mau baca + review nde..^^

**hyuknie** : Mianhaeyo, tapi yang keluar dari otak saya yaa gini2 ajaa..Jeongmhal mianhae. Gomawo udah mau baca+review nde..^^

Dan buat semua yang belum aku balas reviewnya, Mianhae. Soalnya Aku cuman balas yang review part 5nya aja. Bingung mau mulai dari mana kalo aku sampai balas review dari part lain. sekali lagi Mianhaeyo dan gomawo udah mau baca+review. Aku tetap mengharapkan review dari kalian semua. ^^

2 part terakhir! Tinggal 1 part lagi, tapi mungkin bakal di update agak lama sedikit,soalnya besok aku mulai sekolah.. T.T

Penasaran atau membosankan? Itu semua tergantu kalian readers.

Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan!

Saranghae Readers,

_**Clara Eduardo Wijaya**_


	7. Chapter 7

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**Oppa~Can You See Me?**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam.**

Normal pov~

.

**Aku ingin membiarkanmu pergi tanpa ada rasa dendam**

**Aku percaya dapat atasi lukaku**

**Namun penderitaanku terasa semakin dalam**

**Aku tak tahan dengan semua ini, sehingga aku semakin membencimu**

"Minnie-ah, kau kenapa?" Siwon bingung melihat Minnie yang diam sedari tadi. Sekarang Siwon sedang berada di rumah Minnie.

"Annio Oppa." Minnie menggeleng lemah. Hari ini Minnie memang terlihat sangat lesu. Bukan karena pelajaran Siwon yang mebosankan. Kemarin tidurnya tidak nyenyak, gelisah. Selalu saja ada hal yang mebuatnya terbangun, mulai dari mimpi buruk, posisi tidur yang kurang enak(?), serta perasaan rindu.

"Apa kau capek? Kita berhenti saja ya?" Semenjak kejadian kemarin Siwon menjadi lebih perhatian pada Minnie. Walaupun memang Minnie hanya merespon dengan santai dan biasa saja, tapi Siwon tetap berusaha untuk memberikan perhatian yang lebih untuk Minnie.

"..." Minnie tidak menjawab, tidak menggeleng, bahkan tidak mengangguk juga. Dia hanya melamun memikirkan seseorang-Kyuhyun-.

'Oppa~sekarang sedang apa? Apa kau sedang bersama dengan yeoja itu?' Pertanyaan yang terlontar di dalam hati Minnie ini bukan untuk namja yang ada di dekatnya. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun. Walaupun Minnie menjauhi dan bertekat untuk melupakan namja ini, tapi tetap saja perasaan dan hati Minnie tidak bisa dibohongi oleh keputusannya sendiri.

"Hmm..Baiklah Minnie, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Istirahatlah. Sebentar aku akan menjemputmu, itupun jika kau merasa sudah lebih baik." Siwon mengelus pipi Minnie lembut. Minnie benar-benar merasakan ada rasa kasih sayang disana, dan Minnie menyukainya. Dia menyukai setiap sentuhan Siwon belakangan ini, sangat menenangkan dan tulus. Tanpa sadar setiap memikirkan hal itu selalu ada yang menggelitiknya dari dalam sehingga biasa yeoja manis itu terkikik(?) sendiri.

"Anni Oppa, aku baik-baik saja. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Minnie-ah, aku tidak ingin membuatmu mendahulukan permintaanku dari pada kesehatanmu sendiri." Siwon berujar pengertian. "Aku pulang dulu." Dia mengecup puncak kepala Minnie sebentar dan berjalan keluar.

Kali ini Minnie tidak mengantar Siwon keluar rumah, dia hanya berdiam diri menatap kepergian Siwon.

.

.

Ditempat lain, terlihat 2 orang pasangan yang sepertinya sedang berpacaran. Tapi tidak bermesraan, hanya sikap canggung yang mereka tunjukkan.

"Kyu~" Seohyun yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun, mulai merangkul Kyuhyun manja.

"Hn?" Kyuhyun menjawab singkat dan menatap Seohyun tajam. Dia memerhatikan yeoja itu. Ada pertanyaan di hatinya, mengapa waktu itu dia memilih yeoja itu di bandingkan Minnie. Memang Seohyun mempunyai fisik yang hampir sempurna, berperilaku baik, cerdas, tapi satu yang baru Kyuhyun sadari. Walaupun yeoja di sampingnya mempunyai itu semua, tetap saja Seohyun tidak memilki hatinya.

Minnie yang memang selalu bersikap apa adanya tanpa ada yang dia sembunyikan dari sikapnya yang telah berhasil mencuri hati Kyuhyun. Sikap polosnya tidak menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa Minnie memang telah mencuri hati namja itu.

Mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu terbiasa jika Minnie selalu ada di dekatnya. Sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata hatinya telah dimiliki oleh yeoja manis itu.

"Saranghae~" Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Sebenarnya Seohyun berusaha memikat Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa disana, dia hanya menatap Seohyun tanpa membalas uangkapan perasaanya tadi.

Kyuhyun mencoba mencari sesuatu di mata Seohyun. Sesuatu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun memilih yeoja ini dulu.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya, Seohyun memberanikan diri mendekati wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih menatap matanya. Tidak berniat menjauh ataupun berbalik. Hanya diam.

Seohyun yang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun saat didekati mulai menggunakan kesempatan ini baik-baik. Yeoja ini terus mendekati Kyuhyun dan memejamkan mata. Terus seperti itu, sampai-

'BRAAK'

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Seohyun kasar, sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi Kyuhyun yang sadar melihat Seohyun ingin menciumnya, mendorong tubuh yeoja itu cepat-cepat dan akhirnya menjadi kasar seperti ini.

Seohyun yang terjatuh dari kursi yang di dudukinya bersama Kyuhyun hanya terbelalak melihat namja itu.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ini kenapa huh? Kenapa kau mendorongku? Apa yang ada dalam otakmu itu? Aku hanya ingin menciummu. Aku ini yeojachingu-mu, apa kau lupa?" Seohyun berdiri. Menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kita putus saja." Kyuhyun berucap santai. Tidak mengubris kata-kata Seohyun. Sejak tadi menatap mata Seohyun, namja ini tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Jantungnya tidak berdetak secara cepat seperti yang biasa di katakan Minnie.

'Jika kau mencintai seseorang, tatap matanya. Kalau jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat, berarti kau betul-betul menyukainya Oppa~' Kyuhyun masih ingat jelas kata-kata Minnie saat itu. Bukan karena Minnie telah berpengalaman dalam cinta, tapi yeoja itu pernah merasakannya sendiri. Saat menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Kau memutuskanku?" Seohyun menatap marah Kyuhyun. "Berani-beraninya kau Cho Kyuhyun. Pasti karna yeoja itu bukan? Memangnya apa yang dipunyai yeoja itu sampai-sampai kau memutuskanku? Cih. Yeoja bodoh seperti itu, tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku." Seohyun memandang remeh.

"Urusanmu hanya denganku. Jangan masukkan Minnie. Asalkan kau tahu, Minnie jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan denganmu. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku lebih memilihmu dibandingkan dirinya. Dan lagi, aku memang menyukainya. Bodohnya sampai waktu itu aku lebih rela melepaskannya untuk memilihmu." Kyuhyun masih berujar santai, tapi ada rasa sesal dan kilatan marah di matanya. Namja itu benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi dia tetap bersyukur karna bisa disadarkan lebih cepat.

"Lebih baik katamu? Yeoja j*l*ng seperti itu ka-"

'PLAK'

Ucapan Seohyun terhenti saat Kyuhyun menampar wajah mulusnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat Seohyun yang terisak sambil memegang pipinya yang panas.

"Kau tak berhak bicara seperti itu Seohyun-ssi. Dia bukan yeoja yang seperti itu. Mungkin kaulah yang seperti itu. Jadi berhentilah." Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Seohyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun memang benar-benar marah, tapi juga senang karna bisa meninggalkan Seohyun. Berarti tidak akan ada lagi yang melarangnya mendekati Minnie.

.

.

'Ting Tong.' Namja berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan jas yang menambah daya memukaunya, berdiri di depan pintu rumah Minnie.

Siwon tersenyum sendiri sambil memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah dan bergerak menyembunyikan mawar itu di balik badannya yang tegak.

"Siwon Oppa~" Yeoja yang membuka pintu berteriak girang melihat Siwon.

"Annyeong Minnie-ah, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja Oppa. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Minnie memutar badanya di depan Siwon. Rok dress berwarna pink softnya mengembang dan tentu saja membuat Minnie tampak cantik dan semakin cantik.

"Cantik." Siwon memandang Minnie. "Ini. Untuk yeoja yang spesial." Siwon memberikan bunga yang sedari dibawanya.

"Waaah~ Gomawo Oppa. Cantik sekali." Minnie berujar riang sambil sesekali menghirup bunga yang diberikan Siwon tadi.

"Seperti kau, bukan?" Siwon mengelus kepala Minnie.

".." Minnie tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum malu. Pipinya sudah merona mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut.

"Kita pergi sekarang ya. Kajja." Siwon menggandeng tangan Minnie dan mengaitkan pada lengannya.

Minnie mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati mobil Siwon.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Siwon dan Minnie berbincang-bincang. Tak jarang tawa dari mereka terdengar dari dalam mobil.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman yang agak jauh dari rumah Minnie.

Taman yang terbuka dan sangat indah karena dihiasi dengan lampu kunang diseluruh bagian taman tersebut. Ditengah taman tersebut, terdapat sebuah meja dengan 2 kursi.

Minnie menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Walaupun memang taman ini hanya dihiasi oleh lampu kunang, tapi tetap saja menambah kesan romatis.

"Kau suka?" Siwon tersenyum melihat Minnie menatap takjub hasil kerjanya.

"Nde Oppa~ Suka. Cantik sekali." Minnie membalas tatapan Siwon. Ada kehangatan yang keluar dari sorot mata Siwon ke Minnie. 'Kenapa tatapan Siwon Oppa beda sekali dengan tatapan Kyuhyun?' Minnie kembali memikirkan namja itu.

Tentu saja tatapan mereka berbeda. Tatapan Siwon dapat memberikan kehangat bagi Minnie, tapi Kyuhyun bisa membuat jantungnya bergetar hebat.

Kyuhyun. Mengingat namja itu, membuat Minnie menunduk. Rasa rindunya berhasil kembali keluar.

"Minnie, gwenchana?" Tatapan Siwon berubah menjadi tatapan khawatir. "Apa kau sakit?" Siwon memegang dagu Minnie lembut, mempertemukan pandangan mereka lagi.

Minnie hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja ya?" Siwon menarik tangan Minnie dan membukakan kursi untuk Minnie. Siwon memanggil pelayan setelah duduk pada kursi yang ada di depan Minnie sekarang.

Sepanjang acara makan malam mereka, tak ada yang tidak berjalan sesuai rencana Siwon. Dan pada acara puncak,

"Minnie-ah, mungkin ini memang masih terlalu cepat." Siwon memegang tangan Minnie.

"Maksud Oppa?" Tanya Minnie bingung.

"Maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku?" Siwon bertanya penuh percaya diri. Tatapannya lurus menatap Minnie.

"ANDAWAE!" Minnie mengerjap kaget melihat siapa yang telah berteriak. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat namja itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Minnie-ah. Aku akan menerima semua jawabanmu." Siwon diam sejenak masih tersenyum. "Dan lebih baik kau bicara dengannya." Siwon berdiri dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Minnie dan namja yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Ta-" Minnie juga ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Siwon dari belakang sebelum di tahan. "Kau sebenarnya mau apa?" Minnie melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya.

".." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap mata Minnie. Dia benar-benar mendapatkan debaran jantung dalam dadanya.

"Ya! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." Minnie masih berucap ketus melihat Kyuhyun.

".."

"Ck! Aku pergi sa-" Minnie berhenti bicara. Kini dia hanya bisa merasakan dekapan erat dari Kyuhyun.

"Anni, jangan pergi lagi." Kyuhyun memeluk Minnie erat, sangat erat. "Minnie-ah, aku mohon cintailah aku sekali lagi, aku yakin kau tak akan kehilangan apapun lagi kali ini, tidak akan ada yang sakit lagi. Aku merindukanmu Minnie. Aku tahu, sangat tahu aku bukan orang yang terbaik. Aku tahu, sangat tahu aku ini sangat kurang untukmu. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu, apakah aku cukup baik untukmu? Cobalah hanya pikirkan aku untuk sesaat, hanya itu, kembalilah, aku mohon" Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa jeda. Dia mengelus kepala Minnie lembut dan sesekali menciumnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nde?" Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan pelukannya dengan Minnie untuk menatap wajah yang sangat di rindukannya itu, tapi Minnie kembali menariknya.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kenapa kau harus membuatku sakit dulu? Kenapa- Hiks..Kenapa kau baru tahu perasaanku? Hiks..Kenapa kau harus menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa dulu kau tidak memilihku, kenapa dulu kau tidak memanggil namaku saat aku melangkah pergi?" Minnie terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Minnie menangis. Dia membiarkan yeoja itu menyalahkannya. Namja ini tahu perasaan Minnie. Dia juga tahu jika dirinya terlalu menyakiti yeoja yang dicintainya ini. Dan dia juga tahu jika yeoja yang ada dalam pelukannya ini -untung saja- masih mencintainya.

Ada rasa lega di hati Kyuhyun mendengar perkataan Minnie. Karna itu berarti yeoja itu masih mencintainya.

"Mianhae." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sekarang. Selain mengatur jatungnya yang memang sedari tadi tidak karuan, Kyuhyun juga lebih memilih menikmati pelukan Minnie.

Minnie terus memeluk Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling membalas rindu mereka.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun masih memeluk Minnie saat mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Nado Kyu~." Minnie bersandar di dada Kyuhyun dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya manja sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo." Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Untuk?" Minnie menatap wajah Kyuhyun

"Karna ternyata kau masih mencintaiku hingga sekarang." Kyuhyun mendekatkan jarak mereka. "Dan terima kasih karena kau telah mencuri hati ini sejak dulu." Kyuhyun mencium dahi Minnie lebut, beralih ke kedua mata, hidung, kedua pipi Minnie, bibir plum manisnya dan sesekali mengucapkan kata cinta sebelum berpindah ke tempat lain.

FIN.

Balasan review :

hyuknie : Nde, mian kalo selama ini FF saya tidak bisa nyangkut(?) di hati. Gomawo untuk kritik dan sarannya :) walaupun agak sakit dan tidak enak, saya tetap menghargainya. Kamshamidha..^^

NadynaDyna : nde, pasti Kyumin kok..^^ Gomawo udah mau baca+review nde..^^

sansan : udah lanjut kok..^^ gomawo udah baca+review ^^

Annyeong. ^^ Bertemu lagi dengan sayaaaa..hohohoho~

Ini part terakhir dan janji saya sebelum hiatus kembali. T.T

Bagaimana?

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai part ini. Saya sangat senang mendapat kesan positif, saran, dan kritik dari kalian semuaaa...Gomawoo.. #cium pipi readers satu-satu. XD

Mianhae kalau selama ini ada sikap dan kata-kata saya yang kurang enak di hati kalian.^^

Review pease? ^^

Gomawo :*

Saranghae Readers,

_**Clara Eduardo Wijaya**_


End file.
